Annabella
by Sevi Snape
Summary: who is the new teacher and hows does she know snape?


Disclaimer I only own Annabella and nothing else. Excpet the plot.  
  
Just a short fic cos I got bored so here you go. Its yours to judge. Only don't judge too ahrd cos I might cry. He he he. Lol OK back to the real world.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Annabella  
  
  
  
He hated these parties. They happened every year. A party in which the staff came to meet before the term started. They were always so dull. All polite questions and handshakes. Looking around the room he laughed inwardly at how Filious seemed to get shorter every year. At how Minerva seemed to become more and more stern and how Dumbledore never seemed to age at all. He swirled his wine around his glass and looked at it carefully before draining the glass. Looking round the room he saw Sybil Trelawnly. She caught he eye and winked before smiling softly. Why did she do that? Even with a smile she could infuriate him. He gave a sort of half smile half sneer back in her direction. Then he noticed that he didn't know the woman she was talking to. The woman was about his age; long black hair styled into ringlets and a very pretty fresh looking face. She was slightly shorter than him and had a polite expression on her face.  
  
He waited until Sybil had walked away from the new woman before walking up to her and offering his hand. Smiling she shook it gently.  
  
"Erm Severus isn't it? " she asked in a quiet cheery voice.  
  
"Yes. Have we met?" he asked politely if rather coldly.  
  
"Yes I was in your year at school. I was in Ravenclaw. My name is Annabella Cummins. You don't remember me do you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Erm no not really." Severus admitted.  
  
He regarded her for a minute. She was incredibly beautiful, that black hair, those big dark eyes. She was looking around the room at the other teachers.  
  
"They are all the same as I remember them," she laughed after a while.  
  
"Who are?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"The teachers. Nearly all of them where here when I was! Gosh they must be getting on a bit!" she chuckled as she took another sip of wine.  
  
Pulling the glass away from her mouth she wrinkled her nose in a very endearing way.  
  
"This wine is awful!" She complained quietly to Severus.  
  
He realised she had addressed him.  
  
"Yes quite!" he said somewhat distractedly.  
  
"I have some better stuff in my room, want to come?" she asked as she put her glass down.  
  
Severus was slightly taken aback. He had never been asked to go to anyone's private chambers only 10 minutes after laying eyes on them.  
  
"Sure, this is really boring." He said and began to follow her out of the room.  
  
As he reached the door Sybil Trelawny waylaid him.  
  
"Oh Severus!" she gushed. "Oh how was your summer? Good I hope! It must be awfully lonely in that big house of yours all alone. I wouldn't mind keeping you company if you should ask me!" she as she ran her hand down the front of his robes.  
  
"Thank you for the kind offer Sybil but I prefer being alone. Excuse me." He said trying to get away. He couldn't see Annabella anymore. She had gone.  
  
"But Severus I haven't seen you all summer! You did get my letters didn't you? I sent you several!" she continued.  
  
She had him pinned up against the wall and he couldn't escape.  
  
"Erm no I didn't get any mail over the summer. Just boring bills. Now would you please excuse me Sybil!" he asked as he tried to move away.  
  
"Well then Severus I think we have an awful lot to catch up on. Shall I come to your chambers tonight?" she asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Erm no I'm busy, maybe some other time." He said and pushed past her.  
  
In the corridor he could not see Annabella. He hurried towards the sound of footsteps. As he turned the corner he bumped into to someone. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh hello Severus. How was your summer? Good I hope? You wouldn't happen to have seen Remus would you?" he asked jovially.  
  
"Erm no Albus, I haven't." said Severus rather distracted as he tried to see round the head masters shoulder.  
  
"Ah yes now I remember he said he would be here later tonight. He will make a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher don't you think?" continued Albus.  
  
"Erm Yes quite." Replied Severus trying as best he could to keep walking.  
  
"Oh I see you are desperate to get somewhere Severus so I will let you go. See you at the feast tonight. Goodbye." Said Dumbledore and walked off towards the staff room.  
  
Severus immediately carried on walking down the corridor. As he turned a corner someone grabbed him. It was Annabella.  
  
"I thought you had got lost." She said with a sly smile.  
  
Running her fingers through his hair she kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss Severus could remember. He was so shocked he didn't do anything.  
  
"Have you never done this before?" she asked as she pulled away. She was teasing him mercilessly as she ran her fingers down the front of his robes.  
  
Without saying a word he pulled her towards him for another searing kiss. He let his tongue search every corner of her mouth. He could hear her breathing and smell her perfume. It was some intoxicating scent, vanilla and cinnamon. She reached up and pulled a small stone next to his head. No sooner had she done this but he fell back as the wall disappeared. Catching himself from falling he stood up and surveyed the room. It was modestly decorated with the usual furniture. The canopy bed with the trunk at the end of it, the dresser, the desk and chair and the bookcases. It was obvious she had not unpacked, as the room was still very bare. But the bed was made with the finest silk and satin Severus had ever seen. Obviously a perk she had been given.  
  
She pulled him onto the bed and began to kiss him passionately. Undoing his robes as she did so. He closed his eyes as she did this and when he opened them a moments later he found that he was lying there in nothing more than his undergarments. He raised his head slightly to see Annabella standing there in a short silk under dress. She walked over to the end of the bed and began to crawl up it. Her hands and legs were either side of him as she moved slowly and seductively up the bed planting kisses on his bare chest.  
  
Hours later he awoke to find Annabella lying with her arm draped over him and her head on his chest. He was covered in the one of the silk covers. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that in only an hour's time he would have to be at the sorting feast. Ghastly ritual if you asked him. He hated the fact that the whole school had to watch it. He looked down at the body draped across him and smiled. Her hair was fanning out around her and her mouth was turned up slightly in the corners.  
  
"Annabella, wake up." He whispered as she moved slightly. "We have to go to the feats in less than an hour."  
  
She began to stir. When she opened her eyes she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"An hour?" she said suddenly realising what he had said. "Oh god, why? Why was I so stupid?"  
  
"What?" asked Severus puzzled.  
  
"Oh nothing doesn't matter!" she said jumping up and getting dressed.  
  
He too got out of the bed and got dressed. When both off them were ready and they looked at each other.  
  
"Do you want to go down to the hall?" he asked.  
  
"yes I suppose it will start soon." Her voice seemed distant and cold not like it had before.  
  
They entered the hall and saw that only the staff were there. Most of them were seated but there was one that wasn't. it was Remus Lupin. He was standing by the door and he greeted them as they walked in.  
  
"ah Severus! Nice to see you, and I see you have already met Annabella. So then has she told you?" he asked full of life.  
  
"told me what Remus?" he asked his eyes looking questioningly at Annabella.  
  
"that we are to be married next week of course!" said Remus happily.  
  
"ah no she hadn't." replied Severus. 


End file.
